


Drown Your Worries in Sea Salt Ice Cream

by roxas (salamancialilypad)



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Axel - Freeform, Blowjobs, Completed, M/M, Masturbation, Oneshot, Other, Roxas - Freeform, Unrequited Crush, alt title: Roxas has his first sexy thought and doesnt know what to do about it, but its not a real blowjob, fantasies, no beta we die like men, no spoilers tho, this is really hard to tag bc its just Roxas fantasizing, within canon timeline of 358/2 days
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 14:38:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17624285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salamancialilypad/pseuds/roxas
Summary: Axel is away on a secret mission, leaving Roxas to his own devices. It's almost too bad that Roxas's own device is just worry. Until he makes it to the clocktower one evening and finally, accidentally, blows off some steam.





	Drown Your Worries in Sea Salt Ice Cream

Roxas was waiting on the clocktower, same as every evening after his missions. The only difference is, he was there alone. Axel had gone off on a super secret mission courtesy of Saïx and had yet to return. And Roxas was wound tighter than a spring waiting for him to return. He was full of nervous energy that just wouldn’t go away. He had set his ice cream down on its wrapper on the clocktower’s railing and walked around a bit, but the energy still wouldn't go away. He felt like his mind was buzzing a million miles an hour. What if something had happened?

Roxas flopped down on the stone and took another bite of ice cream. He usually wasn’t very hungry for it when he was by himself, but for some reason, this bite made him shiver. He took another, more forceful bite, and he couldn’t help but moan as the salt hit his taste buds. Before he really knew what he was doing, he’d rubbed his hand against the front of his pants, right against his crotch. That made him moan louder. 

He wasn’t quite sure what he was doing, but that was okay. He pushed away his organization robe and unzipped his pants quickly, making a sound like a gasp as he did so. It only took him a moment to get his hand back against his dick, palming it delicately. He definitely wasn’t sure what he was doing, but he knew that doing it quelled the nervous energy that had been running through his body for days. It was the best he’d felt since Axel had left. So he kept doing it. 

He ran his hand over his dick, but palming the length soon wasn’t enough. He wanted that pressure in his gut back that he got when he’d taken that first bite of sea salt ice cream. So he gripped his dick tighter, making a fist and sliding it down his length. There it was, something that felt so good and shivery and unique. He took another lick of the ice cream and practically sagged against the brick wall behind him, making a noise that showed just how desperately out of breath he was. He’d barely started touching himself and he was already wrecked from the feeling. He wasn’t even sure what he was doing, didn’t have words for it. He just brought his fist back up and down his length until he had a stuttering rhythm going.

Roxas closed his eyes, fisting himself faster. If he could hear anything beyond the blood rushing in his ears he’d hear his own noises, a staccato “ah, ah, ah,” that was timed with each stroke of his hand. And then, suddenly, he was reminded of Axel, his thoughts turning from a fuzzy blank to a sharp focus on his friend. His friend grabbing his dick and helping him through what he was doing, leaning Roxas back against his chest and holding him with one arm while he wrapped his hand around Roxas’s own and guided his strokes into a quick, practiced motion. 

“You’re doin’ so well, Roxas,” Axel would purr in his ear, and Roxas could almost hear the words being spoken. “So good for me. You do this for me?”

“Ahh - Axel,” Roxas stuttered aloud, and suddenly his fantasy changed. In his mind, Axel was in front of Roxas, on his knees, his own dick lined up with Roxas’s face. 

“You sure you wanna do this?” Axel would ask, and Roxas would nod and, god, he’d be so shy about just how much he wanted to do just what Axel was implying. Roxas brought his hand to his mouth, the same one that was holding his ice cream, and licked the sticky sea salt off of one of his fingers before slowly sliding the ice cream into his mouth, spasming as the cream and the salt flooded his senses. He could feel himself getting close to something but he wasn’t sure what. But he also didn’t have the capacity to think about it as he lapped at the ice cream with the flat of his tongue, his hand moving at a desperate pace. 

“You’re lookin’ so good,” Axel whispered in Roxas’s fantasy. “Look at you like this. Beautiful.” And Roxas broke, came hard, half choking on his ice cream as he was taken completely off guard. He whined and then coughed a little bit as he removed his hand and dropped his ice cream, frowning at the stickiness that covered both of his hands. He would need to clean up the mess he’d made. But for right now, Roxas just wanted to lay still on the clocktower and think.

**Author's Note:**

> This was based on some stuff I tweeted about a week ago! Come follow me @sallilypad. And think about leaving a comment if you liked!


End file.
